Clinical Trials Office The MCC Clinical Trials Office (CTO) provides a full range of research services for all aspects of clinical trials in the Research Programs of the Center. This includes protocol development and preparation, regulatory compliance, quality assurance, data and safety monitoring, research nursing, and study management. It is organized into three divisions, reporting the CTO director, Joanne Mortimer, MD: Study Design and Development, Operations (including Regulatory Affairs, Study Administration and Study. Operations) and Community and Affiliations Liaison. The CTO addresses the needs of clinician scientists in the development and activation of protocols and also functions as an integral part of the health care team in providing state of the art and efficient clinical care to the protocol patient. The CTO has undergone considerable reorganization during the past grant period, with increasing improvement in data quality and accrual to therapeutic trials. As a result of changes, the time required for 1KB approval and contracting has decreased significantly and the quality of data capture has improved. Such improvements have contributed to an increase in patient accruals.